The Lost Truth
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Di tengah Singularity besar yang berdampak pada sejarah umat manusia, muncul kejanggalan di Jepang tahun 2012 di mana sebuah peristiwa pembunuhan berantai seharusnya telah berakhir namun masih terjadi. Yu Narukami yang dipilih Counter Force berakhir terpanggil untuk membantu menyelesaikan misteri tersebut.
1. Summoning Ritual

Author: Oke, oke, saya tau terlalu lama hiatus dan masih banyak multichapter yang belum selesai. Ini saya yakin cuma sampe 10 chapter atau kurang malah, pendek kok! Pendek!

Yu: Saya lagi!?

Author: Karena dirimu pegawai Atlus terbaik walaupun Akira/Ren/Joker-kun udah muncul. Liat aja, di penghargaan NewType dia cuma muncul ke 9, kamu ke 6 di tahun 2012 kemaren

Yu: *nangis*

Author: Kita lupakan Yu yang sedang meratapi nasibnya, sekarang kita ke chapter pertama!

 **Disclaimer: Persona 4 (dan versi remastered serta tetek bengeknya) milik Atlus/P studio, FGO punya TypeMoon dan Aniplex  
Warning: masih aman**

* * *

Semenjak Yu kembali ke Tokyo, keseharian yang ia lewati kembali normal. Kecuali ketika baru beberapa bulan kembali ke kota ia berhubungan dengan Midnight Stage dan melawan shadow dengan menari (dan membuatnya berharap ia bisa lupa dengan kejadian tersebut). Membuat Yu bersyukur walaupun merasa bosan dengan kenormalan dalam hidup dibandingkan banyaknya kejadian diluar akal sehat di mana ia hampir kehilangan nyawa. Oh, haruskah dijelaskan kalau malam ini kedua orang tuanya lembur sehingga rumah dalam keadaan kosong?

Mungkin karena kebiasaan di Inaba di mana ia bisa terbangun hingga tengah malam, Yu memilih menonton televisi. Hingga waktu menunjukkan jam sembilan malam lewat 20 menit. Mengingat esok merupakan hari libur membuat Yu makin malas untuk pergi ke kasur, ditambah perut meminta jatah makan. Ia berdiri dari sofa empuk menuju dapur.

Sayang keadaan bahwa di dalam lemari pendingin yang kosong membuat ia menghela nafas dengan lelah.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku keluar… walaupun sudah malam begini. Aku membeli ramen instan saja kalau begitu." Gumamnya kepada diri sendiri.

Ia mengambil jaket warna hitam yang biasa dipakai dan bergegas keluar membeli bahan untuk makan malam telatnya.

Setelah keluar dari apartemen, ia memilih berjalan kaki karena jarak minimarket terdekat dengan rumah tidak memakan banyak waktu. ia juga bisa menikmati sepinya malam hari walaupun keadaan sepi kota tersibuk di Jepang cukup jauh perbedaannya dibandingkan Inaba setiap harinya. Ia menatap langit gelap Tokyo tanpa bintang, polusi cahaya membuat benda langit tak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

Ia menghela nafas kedua kalinya, merasa bosan dan rindu dengan teman-teman di Inaba.

" _Tidak, aku hanya tinggal menunggu liburan untuk berkunjung. Apalagi sebentar lagi ujian akhir kelas tiga. Lalu masuk kuliah… ditambah ibu dan ayah ingin aku masuk universitas bergengsi macam Tokyo University karena jejak akademik akhir-akhir ini menunjukkan keadaan positif untuk masuk universitas nasional. Ughhh… aku sudah bosan mendengarnya._ " Yu melakukan peregangan, sebuah kebiasaan yang mendarah daging semenjak ia pergi ke Inaba dan bertarung dengan shadow.

Yu berhenti sejenak, kedua mata abu tertuju pada bulan di langit berbentuk sabit.

" _Sudahlah, Narukami Yu. Kalau mengharapkan yang bukan-bukan, bisa-bisa akan terjadi secara nyata. Apalagi beberapa orang terutama Adachi secara terang-terangan menyebutku magnet masalah_."

Dan sepertinya memang pernyataan tersebut ada benarnya, masalah memang suka menempel dengan seorang pemuda Jepang berambut abu-abu dengan potongan seperti mangkok bernama Yu Narukami. Terbukti dengan cahaya dengan intensitas tinggi menghalangi pandangan.

Ditambah Yu tak merasakan pijakan lagi dan badannya bergerak ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Haha, Adachi. Aku magnet masalah hah? Haha. Lucu sekali."

Tapi tetap saja ia memasang satu ekspresi khas di wajah, yaitu tanpa emosi atau bisa dikatakan ekpresi datar.

Hingga ia merasa terjatuh ke tempat dengan ketinggian atau kedalaman tak diketahui dan masih merasakan gaya gravitasi masih menariknya meyakinkan kalau dirinya berada di keadaan berbahaya.

"APA?" ekpresi yang jarang ditujukan berupa terkejut muncul di wajah pemuda berwarna abu-abu.

Yu berhenti terjatuh, untung tidak mendarat di atas bagian badan berbahaya. Ia tidak mau seperti Yosuke yang sampai berkali-kali merasakan sakit pada bagian vital. Lebih tepatnya ia sekarang sedang berada dalam posisi berlutut, entah mengapa ada kekuatan asing memaksanya masih dalam posisi tersebut.

Cahaya kemudian meredup, ia sekarang berdiri di atas sebuah lantai dengan lantai terukir motif aneh. Walaupun menurutnya tak terlalu asing karena mirip seperti lingkaran sihir saat melakukan Persona _fusion_. Kedua matanya yang menatap bingung motif asing berganti arah menuju ke depan, mendapati beberapa orang tak dikenal dengan pakaian cukup unik. Seperti sebuah seragam institusi penting.

"Eh? D-dia siapa? Tunggu, kau siapa? Servant apa?" salah seorang dengan rambut hitam pendek berantakan bertanya banyak hal padanya. Permasalahannya adalah, pertanyaan yang ditujukan justru membuat kebingungan pada diri Yu Narukami.

"Apa? Servant? Maaf, aku bukan seorang budak. Kalaupun kalau ternyata kalian melakukan perbudakan… aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian" ia akhirnya berdiri dan sedikit terkejut karena tangannya tidak kosong, ada katana panjang dengan sarung hitam di tangan.

"Kenapa ada katana di tanganku-"

"Dia sepertinya servant kelas Saber, senpai" seorang perempuan berbadan kecil dengan kacamata dan rambut merah muda memotong perkataan Yu sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki di sampingnya. Yu makin merasa asing dengan percakapan mereka.

"Saber? Servant? Aku benar-benar bingung di sini. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?"

Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat dengan gaya pakaian paling aneh diantara mereka (dan Yu baru menyadarinya) mendekati Yu. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan paling ramah.

"Mengapa bingung, Saber-san? Tapi... kalau kupikir, kau servant yang aneh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan _True Name_ milikmu. Bisakah dirimu memperkenalkan diri dulu. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, akan kami jawab sebisa mungkin karena melihat bagaimana keadaanmu, sepertinya dirimu itu bukan Servant normal."

Yu hanya ingin jawaban dengan semua pertanyaan yang semakin lama bertumpuk di kepala, tentu mendengar kalau ia harus memperkenalkan diri dengan pertukaran berupa informasi membuat dirinya mau melakukannya. Lagipula, apa salahnya memberitahu nama sendiri?

"Namaku Narukami Yu, umur 17 tahun dari Tokyo, Jepang. Aku berada di sini tidak tahu menahu soal Servant atau apapun yang kalian katakan karena ada cahaya aneh membuatku terjatuh" Yu menarik nafas setelah perkenalan tenangnya, ketiga orang berbeda tinggi saling menatap.

"D-dia masih… muda!?" laki-laki berambut pendek terkejut, ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan perkenalan Yu.

Sekarang perempuan berambut panjang hitam yang secara tenang bertanya sekaligus memintanya memperkenalkan diri sengaja mengangkat tangan, memberi gestur agar laki-laki rambut hitam berhenti panic. Sebuah senyuman lebar dan penuh kelembutan terkembang di bibir.

"Baiklah Narukami-kun, selamat datang di Chaldea. Jika memang dirimu tidak mengerti tentang semua hal di sini. Kami akan menjelaskannya padamu"

Yu menyesal pergi keluar untuk membeli ramen, ia seharusnya tidur saja. Mungkin sekarang dirinya sedang asyik di dunia mimpi tanpa harus merasakan kejadian seperti sekarang.

* * *

Author: Ide ini muncul karena collab GBF sama P5 kemaren, sayang FGO itu canon jadinya cuma bisa collab sesama TypeMoon. Coba kalau nggak, mungkin Persona bisa masuk...


	2. I, Narukami Yuu as a Servant?

Author: Sebenernya udah siap sampai chapter 4 tapi yah... saya suka upload dicicil

Mashu: Narukami-san itu terlalu... *merona*

Author: Hahahahah sabar yah, Fujimaru! Servantmu sekaligus kohai kesemsem sama Yu

 **Disclaimer: Persona punya Atlus, FGO punya Typmoon dan Aniplex**

 **Warning: Aman**

* * *

Setelah ucapan selamat datang, keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Hingga perempuan berambut warna muda memecah keheningan tersebut dengan tarikan nafas tajam seolah terkejut dengan sebuah hal. Ia yang sejak tadi memegang tablet berupa kaca transparan terkesiap dengan tulisan di dalamnya.

"Senpai, Da Vinci-san… aku mendapat data servant Narukami-san."

Mendengar kalau perempuan berambut pendek sebahu mengetahui tentang Yu, kedua orang di depan laki-laki kebingungan langsung beralih ke tablet kaca transparan. Mereka terlihat serius menatap informasi yang diberikan.

 **N** **ame: Narukami** **Yu** **  
Class: Saber  
Country of origin: (Presumably) Tokyo, Japan  
Height/Weight: 180cm, unknown  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Gender: Male**

 **Seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan unik berupa Wild Card di mana ia bisa memanggil bermacam Persona -sebuah manifestasi berbagai macam aspek seseorang dalam menghadapi keseharian-. Persona ini bisa muncul sebagai heroic spirit hingga dewa-dewa. Namun dalam kelas saber ia hanya bisa memanggil satu saja, Izanagi.**

 **Dalam kelas Saber pula, ia menggunakan kemampuan/skill dimiliki Izanagi dalam setiap serangan. Serangan dengan atribut listrik tentunya**

 **Izanagi, sebuah Persona dengan Arcana The Fool. Walaupun ia merupakan ayah para dewa Jepang, dalam diri Yu Narukami, ia hanyalah salah satu Persona, sebuah manifestasi dari Yu Narukami.**

 **Ia bisa dipanggil dalam beberapa kelas. Kemungkinan kelas yang bisa didapat ketika memanggil Yu Narukami: Caster, Lancer, dan Berserker.**

 **NP: Ikuman no Shingon (Myriad Truth)  
NP type: Buster  
Rank: EX  
Type: Anti Unit, Anti Concept(?)  
Range: ?**

 **Kepalsuan, kebohongan yang menutupi kebenaran akan terungkap. Kebenaran diatas kebenaran, sebuah manifestasi potensi tak terbatas dari kehampaan The Fool. Menghapus kabut baik di dunia nyata maupun hati umat manusia.**

 **Skill :  
a. Charisma of a Leader  
** **Rank** **A  
Karisma khusus miliknya karena menjadi pemimpin tim investigasi. Bahkan dalam sebuah ketidakaturan waktu dan ruang di mana sesama Wild Card bertemu (Persona Q), karismanya masih tetap terlihat** **.**

 **b. Victory Cry  
** **Rank** **B+  
Ia akan tetap mencari kebenaran dan tetap bertarung dengan keyakinan tersebut. ****Bisa menyembuhkan dan mengembalikan mana.**

 **c. Maziodyne** **/Ziodyne** **  
** **Rank** **B  
Tipe spell listrik, spell yang sebenarnya cukup unik, seperti caster. ****Bisa dipakai sebagai serangan maupun spell curse menyebabkan seseorang tak bisa bergerak.**

 **d. Magic resistance  
** **Rank** **C – B  
Magic resistance miliknya bisa naik atau turun tergantung Persona yang digunakan** **.**

 **e. Wild Card  
** **Rank** **EX  
Arcana dengan nomor 0. Bisa dikatakan kehampaan dengan banyak kemungkinan. Seperti air yang mengalir, namun di mana air berakhir tidak diketahui. Manusia juga mengikuti prinsip yang sama, bukan?**

"Skillmu unik… beberapa ada yang baru kudengar. Hmm? Wild Card? Kehampaan dengan banyak kemungkinan?" Perempuan berambut panjang warna cokelat adalah seorang Servant juga dengan nama Leonardo Da Vinci, seorang pelukis terkenal dengan karyanya Monalisa. Bahkan alasan kenapa dia menjadi wanita karena 'menjadi karyanya sendiri' dan ia bangga akan keadaannya sekarang.

Narukami hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Da Vinci. Ia sudah bersiap-siap menjelaskan dengan detail kemampuan unik yang dimiliki, tapi terpotong dengan suara berisik dari perutnya. Ia menunduk malu dan mengelus lehernya.

"Maaf, aku belum makan. Saat sebelum ke sini, aku akan membeli makanan tapi batal" Yu berujung tersenyum terpaksa, berharap ketiga orang di depannya berbaik hati minimal memperbolehkan dirinya membuat makanan sendiri.

"Ah! Aku juga belum, Da Vinci-chan dan Mashu, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? Kuharap EMIYA sudah memasak apalagi sekarang dia dibantu Servant bertanggung jawab sekaligus bisa memasak yaitu Arthur"

"Senpai…"

"Yah, makan sepertinya lebih baik. Kupikir staff Chaldea juga sudah bekerja keras dalam menyelidiki _singularity_ yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di Jepang. Kita bisa bicara lebih banyak juga dengan Narukami-kun mengenai semuanya. Sepertinya memang dia bukan dari dunia di mana magecraft ada, mari Narukami-kun. Ikuti kami ke dapur Chaldea."

Yu hanya mengangguk, ketiga orang dari Chaldea berjalan di depannya. Ia mengikuti dari belakang dan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan di mana ia dipanggil, sekali lagi matanya menatap motif aneh di lantai. Menghela nafas lelah, ia menerima keadaannya yang sudah bukan lagi di dunia di mana dirinya tinggal. Ia hanya punya keinginan, kembali ke rumah atau minimal bisa menginjakkan kembali ke bumi versinya. Ia sudah rindu dengan semuanya, ia ingin mendengar suara Nanako dan menunggu liburan untuk bertemu teman-teman di Inaba.

Untuk sekarang Yu harus fokus dengan masalah di depan, dirinya menjadi 'servant' dan Chaldea.

Sepertinya misteri memang suka menempel pada seorang pemuda Tokyo bernama lengkap Yu Narukami.

…

Bangunan Chaldea memang memiliki desain simple dengan nuansa futuristik. Melihat tablet transparan mengingatkan Yu pada Mitsuru Kirijo. Tapi tetap saja, menurutnya tidak sehebat perempuan rambut merah pemilik perusahaan teknologi besar di Jepang. Mereka sampai mampu membuat robot khusus melawan shadow bahkan sampai memiliki Persona. Walaupun badan mereka robot, menurut Yu, ini sudah masuknya _uncanny valley_ jika melihat bagaimana wajah mereka seperti manusia alias bisa membuat banyak ekspresi.

Ia tak sadar kalau tiga orang di depan sudah berhenti berjalan, menyebabkan ia bablas beberapa langkah.

"Narukami-san, anda mau ke mana?" perempuan berambut pendek memanggil namanya sekaligus membuat Yu tersadar akan lamunan di dunia asal.

"Eh? Ah, maaf. Kukira kita belum sampai tujuan. Aku keasyikan melamun." Yu sekarang ikut masuk ke ruangan baru. Jujur, ia merasa pegal memegang katana misterius di tangan. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia memiliki katana? Seingatnya, senjata khas Jepang yang sering dipakai melawan shadow (dan saat P-1 GrandPrix) ditinggalkan di Inaba. Ia menggelengkan kepala, makan malam merupakan prioritasnya saat ini. Jika perut telah terisi, baru akan dilanjutkan sesi _brainstorming_ mencari jawaban.

Sampai di dalam ruangan dengan gaya yang sama, ia melihat banyak orang dengan berbagai macam jenis kostum. Dari rapi dan tertutup macam ksatria sampai pakaian serba minim. Bahkan menurut pengamatannya, seisi ruangan besar dengan meja cukup panjang sehingga memuat banyak orang terdiri dari orang-orang berbagai macam ras dan warna. Tunggu, mata abunya juga menangkap beberapa bagian tubuh janggal seperti tanduk juga ada. Ia _sweatdrop_ , menyadari kalau dirinya sekarang berada di dunia benar-benar di atas normal.

Perempuan rambut cokelat yang tadi bersama dua orang melambaikan tangan. Meminta dirinya untuk duduk dengan dua orang berpakaian seragam. Yu mendekat dan duduk di samping perempuan rambut cokelat. Setelah Yu duduk, perempuan dengan pakaian unik di sampingnya berbisik pada laki-laki pakaian seragam rambut hitam berantakan yang kebetulan duduk di dekatnya. Si laki-laki mengangguk, menyetujui bisikan si perempuan dewasa.

Laki-laki rambut hitam berdiri dan menepuk tangan agar semua perhatian seisi ruangan tertuju padanya. Mendengar suara tepukan, seketika semuanya hening. Yu kagum dengan kehebatan laki-laki pembuat hening ruangan.

"Baiklah semuanya, kuharap kalian sudah mendengar tentang _singularity_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di Jepang beberapa waktu lalu. Sekarang kejanggalan berbeda karena terjadi pada tahun 2012 dan secara mendadak. Selain itu ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan" laki-laki rambut hitam berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafas. Namun ruangan menjadi riuh.

"Kuharap aku dipilih menjadi unit yang dikirim bersama Master, aaa~ tidak sabar~" Yu dapat mendengar sebuah suara feminim dengan mendayu, anehnya dia merasa bulu kuduknya merinding ketika telinga menangkap suara misterius.

Tepukan tangan dilakukan lagi, suasana hening kembali.

"Karena ada kejanggalan di Jepang aku melakukan _summon_ kembali dan tolong, Kiyohime… jangan mengamuk, oke? Karena kupikir akan penting jika servant yang dipanggil ternyata sesuai dengan _singularity_ tersebut. Kita dengan mudah bisa tahu kejanggalan di daerah ini."

Suasana masih sepi, mungkin mereka menunggu identitas Servant yang akan diperkenalkan.

"Baiklah, tolong berdiri. Narukami Yu-san… silakan berkenalan dahulu." Sekarang laki-laki berambut hitam telah kembali dari posisi duduk. Ruangan seketika riuh hingga Yu berdiri. Semua mata sekarang tertuju pada pemuda berambut abu-abu.

Yu yang ditatap mulai merasa tak nyaman, tapi dengan tarikan nafas panjang, ketenangan kembali muncul.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Namaku Narukami Yu, seorang siswa dari Tokyo, Jepang. Aku adalah Servant kelas Saber menurut... Master?"

Yu tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang dirinya lagi karena dia sendiri tidak mengerti, ditambah berada diantara orang-orang abnormal, ia tidak ingin ada banyak pertanyaan untuknya. Ia diam, menunggu reaksi seisi ruangan. Beberapa ada yang berbisik, namun seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan pakaian kimono disamping tempat Yu duduk langsung berdiri. Ia terkejut juga.

"K-Kau! Kau servant baru? Kenapa auramu… auramu seperti… seperti ayah!?" tangan kanannya menunjuk muka Yu.

Yu memang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya kebingungan. Sejak kapan ia memiliki anak? Hei umurnya saja masih sekitaran anak SMA!

"Ma-maaf, maksudmu apa?"

"Kau… KAU SEPERTI IZANAGI-NO-OKAMI!"

Hanya butuh waktu sekejap ruangan tenang berubah riuh. Ditambah beberapa orang sekarang mendekati Yu dari ekspresi keingintahuan sampai ada hawa seperti ingin membunuh. Yu tak bisa berkutik, jangan katakan ia akan benar-benar mati di sini.

"LORD CAMELLOT!"

Yu merasakan aura kuat, ia sampai melepas katana dari sarung untuk ditancapkan ke meja karena tidak ingin badan terlempar. Sekarang orang-orang yang mendekatinya berdiri tidak sedekat tadi. Beberapa justru ada yang makin marah walaupun tidak ada niatan untuk benar-benar menyerang. Mungkinkah mereka takut dengan teriakan kuat seorang wanita? Yu berbalik untuk melihat siapa penyelamatnya dari amukan massa.

Ia hanya mendapati perempuan berambut sebahu warna merah muda sudah berganti pakaian. Sekarang ia memakai pakaian ksatria lengkap dengan pedang dan perisai seukuran dengan perempuan tersebut. Oke, kesan kalau perempuan tadi normal langsung hilang. Semoga laki-laki rambut hitam adalah manusia asli, ia mulai merasa kesepian menjadi manusia satu-satunya.

"Tolong kalian jangan buat Narukami-san bermasalah. Pasti ada alasan kuat kenapa dia bisa memiliki aura yang sama seperti ayah para dewa Jepang. Narukami-san, silakan anda menjelaskan lebih tending diri anda. Sehingga tidak ada kesalahpahaman karena… orang-orang di sini kebanyakan tidak segan membunuh kalau ada kesalahpahaman" perempuan dengan perisai ukuran besar tidak kembali duduk, ia hanya bertambah waspada.

"Ba-baiklah. Uh, yah memang benar… dalam diriku ada Izanagi-No-Okami dan Izanagi juga. Namun bukan berarti mereka dewa yang membuat dunia. Mereka hanyalah Persona, bagian dariku… atau bisa dikatakan manifestasi "topeng" untuk menghadapi keseharian milikku" Yu mengambil jeda, berharap orang-orang di depannya mengerti.

"Tapi tetap saja artinya Izanagi adalah bagian dirimu? Secara tidak langsung, kau itu dewa. Mungkinkah dirimu sebenarnya adalah Servant dengan adanya jiwa Izanagi? Karena beberapa Servant di sini adalah "wadah" bagi Heroic Spirit atau dewa untuk bersemayam menjadi Servant" sekarang laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik berpakaian mantel merah bertanya.

Yu menggeleng, "aku bukan dewa, aku bukan Izanagi. Baiklah, mungkin lebih baik kalau kutunjukkan maksudku seperti apa."

Yu menjauh dari depan meja makan. Ia menutup mata, berharap Persona awal miliknya bisa dipanggil. Dan dirinya baru teringat, sekarang bukan _Dark Hour_ atau Dunia Televisi. Yu hanya membuka mata karena tak yakin.

"Apa?" ternyata orang-orang dengan pakaian aneh menunggu sebuah hal unik darinya.

"Ternyata memang benar, kau itu Izanagi!"

Seorang perempuan dengan tanduk merah, lalu dua api di belakang melompat tinggi. Mencoba menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh memakai cakar di tangan.

" _Bagus! Mau tidak mau aku harus bisa memanggil Izanagi kalau tidak ingin kepalaku jadi korban amukan wanita bertanduk._ " Pikiran Yu mulai panic, ia tidak ingin mati di sini.

Hingga ia merasakan sensasi aura dalam dirinya, sebuah kekuatan besar seperti saat pertama kali memanggil Persona. Wajah panic mulai berubah secara perlahan menjadi seringaian. Ia tidak peduli walaupun jarak perempuan bertanduk makin mendekati wajah. Karena sebuah kartu sudah muncul di depan untuk dihancurkan. Tangan kanannya menggapai kartu yang bersinar, menghancurkannya sehingga menimbulkan suara seperti pecahan kaca.

Seusai kartu biru menyala hancur, cahaya terang disertai angin kencang terbentuk di sekitar tubuh Yu. Membuat perempuan yang akan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh terlempar. Seisi ruangan terdiam, ada yang sampai terkesiap melihat keadaan Yu. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, muncul sebuah makhluk dengan pakaian mantel panjang warna hitam dan senjata berupa yari ukuran besar di tangan.

Kesadaran Yu telah kembali, ia hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi seisi ruangan.

"Inilah Personaku, Izanagi."

* * *

A/N

Awalnya Yu pengen saya buat sebagai pseudo servant Izanagi, bahkan bukan Izanagi-no-Okami. Yup, maksud kemungkinan Yu bisa disummon selain Saber class, itu Berserker, Caster, sama Lancer itu ada psudo servant Izanagi. Dan ya, parameter semuanya di draft disiapkan tapi yah, jadinya biarin aja Yu jadi punya parameter Servant karena dipanggil Counter Force dan sebagai Yu, bukan Izanagi. Oh kalau penasaran begini:

 **Berserker class** Yu itu peseudo servant Magatsu-Izanagi, si master sial yang manggil Yu sebagai Berserker. Kenapa bukan Adachi? Karena Yu bisa punya Magatsu-Izanagi juga. Oh di Berserker Class malah nanti Yu punya mata kuning, kayak shadow. Charisma of a Leader hilang jadi Charisma biasa tapi turun ranknya sekelas B. Wild Card skill pastinya hilang. Magic Resistance A, kenapa? Karena kita lihat Magatsu-Izanagi itu nggak ada kelemahan dari magic-based attack sama sekali.

 **Caster class** Yu itu Yu sendiri tapi mengedepankan Wild Card-nya. Dia lebih bertarung menggunakan persona-persona dia, yang dipilih Izanagi dengan Max Social Link Persona macem Loki, Mada dan lain sebagainya.

Lancer class Yu itu Pseudo Servant Izanagi/Izanagi-no-Okami. Bedanya Wild card hilang, Charisma of a Leader hilang jadi Charisma biasa rank A. Divinity A (seharusnya EX tapi karena jadi pseudo servant jadi turun beberapa parameternya, Charisma juga seharusnya A+ kayak Gilgamesh). Magic Resistance dia B+ di sini, kecuali Izanagi-no-Okami magic resistancenya jadi A-.

Banyak sih ide awalnya buat Yu jadi bagaimana, tapi kayaknya lebih baik Saber berdasarkan Persona 4 Arena.

* * *

Author: Jadi yah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Delving to Singularity

Author: chapter 3!

Ren/Akira: Bilang aja author masih belum mup on dari Yu-senpai

Author: berisik! Kok bisa kamu yang muncul, kan seharusnya Minako?

Ren/Akira: *nyengir*

 **Disclaimer: Persona 4 milik Atlus, FGO milik Type-Moon dan Aniplex**

 **Warning: ketidak konsisten canon FGO karena author main versi Jepang, jadi banyak yang udah rada lupa terutama di FGO bagian pertama**

* * *

Perempuan dengan bagian badan seperti _oni_ masih melihat Yu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Beberapa orang(?) yang masih penasaran dengan Yu juga masih memandang dengan seksama, tidak berkedip sama sekali semenjak Izanagi muncul di balakang badan.

"Tapi dia terlihat transparan, memangnya bisa diajak bertarung?" pertanyaan penuh keingintahuan ditujukan kepada Yu, pemuda yang diberi pertanyaan kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku juga suka memakai skill Izanagi saat bertarung memakai katana. Personaku juga terkadang kupanggil untuk membantu." Ia kembali teringat dengan peristiwa P-1 Grand Prix. Tapi saat itu ia bertarung di dunia nyata karena keadaan Inaba seperti di dalam dunia televisi. Lalu, kenapa bisa sekarang Izanagi bisa dipanggil? Sekarang Yu sendiri merasa bingung.

Karena pandangan yang diberikan hampir seisi ruangan menunjukkan skeptisisme. Yu hanya menghela nafas lelah. Tentu dengan kenyataan bahwa tidak semua di dalam ruangan adalah manusia. Kecuali staf Chaldea dan laki-laki yang dipanggil Master, ia tidak aneh. Bahkan dirinya merasa paling normal diantara Servant.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau pemanasan? Umu, seorang servant dengan kelas Saber adalah servant terbaik!" seorang wanita dengan gaun serba merah namun bagian bawa transparan berdiri, tangan kanannya diangkat ke atas penuh bangga.

"Heh, kata siapa Saber terbaik?"

" _Mongrel_ seperti kalian adalah yang terbaik? Cih!"

Dan makin banyak kata-kata saling merendahkan satu sama lainnya, menyebabkan ruangan riuh dan nuansa serta aura memanas. Yu hanya bisa _sweat drop_ mendengar keributan didasari perkataan tidak penting.

"Uh semuanya?"

Yu berharap dia benar-benar tidak keluar rumah hanya untuk mencari ramen instan.

…

Setelah perutnya terisi, Yu berakhir di dalam ruangan terluas yang pernah ia lihat. Ruangan yang sekarang ia pijak terkesan paling berbeda serta penting dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia bisa melihat tempat duduk berpundak dari atas hingga bawah dengan meja panjang. Di atas meja terdapat layar transparan. Staff juga sudah memenuhi tempat duduk tersebut. Di ruangan di mana Yu berada sekarang juga terdapat sebuah benda paling mencolok berupa replika bola bumi.

Menyadari kalau Yu memperhatikan bumi di tengah ruangan membuat perempuan berambut merah muda yang berdiri di samping mencoba menjelaskan.

"Itu… namanya CHALDEAS, sebuah replika "nyawa" bumi. Pada awalnya berwarna merah yang artinya masa depan umat manusia musnah, bumi tidak ada lagi. Namun karena permasalahan utama berupa "keganjilan" dalam sejarah manusia telah selesai dihilangkan, sekarang CHALDEAS kembali menjadi warna biru. Namun CHALDEAS juga tidak bekerja sendiri, ada SHIVA yang membantu terutama mengobservasi keganjilan tersebut."

"Tapi aku tetap belum mengerti dengan dunia kalian. Lalu kenapa aku di sini? Dan maaf, kita belum berkenalan. Kau sudah tahu namaku, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak menyangka perempuan imut sepertimu cukup kuat tadi saat di ruang makan, terima kasih telah melindungiku, Nona."

Mendengar bagaimana Yu memuji dirinya, perempuan berambut pendek yang tadi menjelaskan tentang sistem CHALDEAS dan SHIVA hanya terdiam walaupun ada rona merah di kedua pipi.

"U-uh… namaku Mashu Kyrielite, demi Servant kelas Shielder. Masterku sekaligus semua Servant di Chaldea bernama Fujimaru Ritsuka, laki-laki rambut hitam yang menemani kita tadi dan kita di sini akan pergi ke _Singularity_ yang sejak tadi dijadikan perbincangan" hanya dalam sekejap, Mashu berganti ke mode Servant. Perisai ukuran besar berdiri tegak karena dipegang oleh tangan kanan.

Yu hanya menatap Mashu dengan takjub, gadis satu ini benar-benar bisa melakukan _henshin_!

"Master, Da Vinci-chan… aku telah siap"

Mendengar laporan Mashu, laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan memasuki ruangan di mana mereka berpijak. Laki-laki yang diketahui oleh Yu hanya sebagai Masternya saat ini tersenyum, ia kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

"Da Vinci-chan, kami siap" jempol kanannya ia angkat, Da Vinci kemudian memberi perintah kepada staf Chaldea untuk mempersiapkan proses Rayshift untuk berjalan. Suara datar computer memberitahu _timeline_ yang akan mereka kunjungi.

 **TRISMEGISTUS system ready**

 **Rayshift process starting**

 **Loading… loading…**

 **Destination: 2012 A.D**

 **Yasoinaba, Japan**

 **Rayshift begin in**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **"Singularity Rank A+: City Covered With Fog of Deceive: Yasoinaba/The Lost Truth of XXXX XXXXXX A.D 2012"**

Mendengar pengumuman lokasi ke mana mereka akan pergi dan waktu yang mundur, mata Yu membesar. Tidak mungkin ia dikirim kembali ke Inaba di tahun 2012. Mungkinkah ada masalah baru? Mata Yu sudah tidak bisa melihat sekeliling karena telah berganti menjadi pusaran cahaya warna biru di mana badannya terasa terisap ke lingkaran di depan.

Setelah pusaran cahaya biru hilang dari pandangan, kedua kaki sudah berpijak di atas pijakan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Kedua mata abu-abu mulai menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar yang berakhir kepanikan di dalam pikiran karena tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Tidak, ia bisa melihat namun pandangan ke depan tidak jelas, tertutupi kabut tebal.

Bagaimana bisa Inaba diselimuti kabut? Padahal seingatnya sudah hilang semenjak Ameno-Sagiri dan Izanami dikalahkan.

"Uhh… kabutnya tebal sekali. Yu, bagaimana bisa kau masih tenang begitu? terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali" pemuda berambut hitam penasaran, Yu tentu memandang sang Master muda.

"Ini… kabut dari dunia yang kukenal. Tunggu, tadi suara mekanik bilang kita Rayshift ke tahun 2012. Benar bukan, Master?"

"Ya, kita memang ke tahun 2012 nama daerahnya Yasoinaba kalau tidak salah."

Oke, Yu benar-benar merasa was-was sekarang. Di mana ia berpijak sedang terjadi peristiwa yang seharusnya telah selesai. Tapi melihat keadaan sekitar di mana kabut sampai tebal sehingga mata tak bisa melihat ke depan menjelaskan kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Inaba. Antara ada kejadian seperti P-1 Grand Prix tahap ketiga atau kemungkinan lain yang semakin buruk menurut Yu.

Mata Yu membesar, ini berarti dirinya gagal menghilangkan kabut di Inaba. Tidak, ia sangat yakin telah menangkap Adachi hingga mengalahkan Ameno-Sagiri dan Izanami dalam satu tahun saat waktu sekolah karena kedua orang tua pergi ke luar negeri. Tapi tahun 2012 dan kabut tebal adalah gabungan berkonotasi negatif di Inaba.

Yu mendengar suara dengan kesan "kosong" seperti yang sering dikeluarkan oleh shadows. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia merasa tidak nyaman bahkan bisa merasakan adanya shadow. Mungkinkah ia sekarang punya kemampuan seperti Teddie atau Rise?

"Master, cepatlah mendekat dan jangan sampai pergi dari sampingku. Mashu-san juga, perasaan ini dan kabut ini… menandakan akan cukup berbahaya bagi orang yang tidak memiliki Persona sepertiku."

Mashu melihat ke arah pemuda berambut abu-abu, ekspresi Servant pengguna persona baru pertama kali menjadi sangat serius. Berbeda sekali dibanding beberapa saat yang lalu di mana Yu terlihat bingung dengan keadaan Chaldea.

Baru saja Yu menyelesaikan peringatannya, makhluk dengan warna serba hitam dengan cepat mendekati ketiga orang dari Chaldea. Yu menarik katana dari sarungnya dan dengan gesit menusuk makhluk hitam. Mashu terkesima dengan serangan cepat dari Yu. Tapi wajah kagum Mashu berganti menjadi was-was melihat kalau makhluk serba hitam anehnya terpecah dan menjadi tiga makhluk bentuk baru.

"Me-mereka tidak menghilang?" Mashu bertanya tidak kepada siapapun, ia dengan sigap menggunakan perisai melindungi sang senpai.

"Tidak, yang kulakukan hanyalah membuat mereka menunjukkan bentuk aslinya… ah, Lying Halebrie. ini mudah kukalahkan, tenang saja Mashu…. Master."

Yu langsung melompat, mengambil posisi bertarung. Katana dipegang erat di tangan kanan.

"Izanagi!"

Persona dengan naginata besar muncul dari belakang Yu bersamaan dengan aura serba biru. Tanpa berlama-lama, Izanagi langsung meluncur ke depan, menyerang shadow dengan _spell_ mazio. Satu shadow sayangnya berhasil menghindar dan mendekati Yu yang sedang berdiri. Melihat kalau Lying Halebrie sudah cukup berada pada jarak katana bisa menyerang, Yu langsung melompat dan menerjang. Shadow lemah tersebut langsung hancur dan menghilang.

"Jadi seperti itu Personamu bekerja…" Fujimaru menatap takjub Yu, orang yang dipuji hanya mengelus bagian belakang leher karena merasa malu.

Baru saja Yu bisa beristirahat, beberapa shadow mendekat dan membuat pemuda dengan potongan mangkok terkejut. Namun melihat jumlah shadow terlalu banyak membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Master, Shielder. Alangkah baiknya jika kita mundur dan pergi dari sini, terlalu banyak shadow cukup buruk, apalagi aku tidak yakin bisa menggunakan kemampuan _Wild Card_ milikku"

Mereka memilih pergi dari posisi berdiri. Yu, Mashu, dan Fujimaru berlari dengan sebisa mungkin menjauhi shadow yang ada.

* * *

Author: Makasih buat reviewnya! Maaf saya ngilang karena males upload ha...haha *ditendang*


	4. Familiar face and More Questions

Author: Daku hampir kehilangan motivasi ngelanjutin ini. Dasar daku tak punya komitmen! Maaf yah aha.. (nangis)

 **Disclaimer** : Persona milik Atlus, FGO milik DW, Aniplex, dan terutama Type-Moon

 **Warning** : kekerasan sedikit

* * *

Ketiga orang yang sibuk berlari sekarang memilih berhenti, nafas tersengal-sengal karena paru-paru meminta jatah oksigen. Saat sedang terdiam, pertanyaan-pertanyaan makin muncul di kepala. Pertanyaan paling utama ialah bagaimana keadaan orang-orang terdekatnya? Bagaimana dengan Nanako!? Yu membesarkan mata, kalau kabut tebal begini berarti Ameno-Sagiri benar-benar berhasil merubah orang menjadi shadow?

"Narukami-san, kelihatannya stress sekali dengan keadaan di sini"

Yu yang mendengar perkataan Mashu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut merah muda.

"Ah, itu karena di sini-"

"Yuhuu, apa kalian bisa mendengar jelas suaraku?"

Suara Da Vinci memotong Yu yang sudah bersiap-siap menjelaskan keadaan di Inaba, ketiganya memilih diam.

"Oke, di sini… anehnya aku bisa mendeteksi seperti _Kekkai_ , bahkan di beberapa tempat ada titik-titik penyangga _kekkai_ dunia ini. Yup, monster hitam itu bukan berasal dari dunia ini, benar bukan Saber-kun?"

Yu mengelus bagian leher, "ya, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini tapi Da Vinci-san, lebih baik panggil namaku. Entah kenapa dipanggil kelas Saber membuatku tak nyaman. Oh, tentang monster hitam bukan berasal dari dunia ini memang benar."

Yu menghela nafas, bersiap-siap menjelaskan semua hal yang ia ketahui saat ini.

"Jadi… uh, kabut tebal ini berasal dari Ameno-Sagiri, ia bilang manusia… ingin jadi shadow sehingga dia menciptakan kabut ini. lalu monster hitam yang tadi ku serang itu namanya shadow, mereka monster berasal dari hati manusia. Bahkan beberapa shadow adalah bagian dirimu sendiri yang ditekan biasanya lebih ke bagian aspek negative dirimu. Kalau diterima atau shadow tersebut 'didik' atau bisa dikendalikan akan berubah menjadi persona" Yu melakukan peregangan.

"Berarti Personamu?" Fujimaru hanya bertanya, rasa keingin tahuan cukup jelas terlihat di wajah.

Yu menggeleng, "kecuali persona milikku… tidak serta-merta bertemu shadow milikku tidak seperti yang lain"

"Yang lain?"

"Teman-teman… astaga, Da Vinci-San! Apa kau bisa mendeteksi ada manusia selain kita bertiga?"

Da Vinci yang hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Yu ketika ditanya hanya menggeleng lewat hologram. Yu menghela nafas lelah, ia mengetuk-ketukkan kaki.

"Berarti tidak ada yang selamat ya…" Gumam Yu sedih.

"Ah! Aku membaca ada pergerakan di sekitar penyangga _kekkai_. Mereka punya… energi magis yang cukup kuat, Yu-kun!"

"Energi… magis, mungkinkah?" Yu menopang dagu dan berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, di mana lokasi pergerakan tersebut?"

Maka Da Vinci mulai menjadi navigator, ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju lokasi di mana pergerakan misterius ada sambil menghindari sedikit mungkin shadow. Bahkan sejauh ini, ketiganya jika bertemu shadow tidak mau mengangkat senjata, lebih baik lari (kabur) untuk menghemat energy. Sejauh ini, taktik berlari dinilai efektif.

Kedua mata abu-abu milik Yu mulai mengidentifikasi lokasi tujuan dari arahan Da Vinci. Ia menatap nanar karena kenal sekali dengan lingkungan sekitar mereka bertiga berdiri. Mashu dan Fujimaru berakhir melihat Yu, mereka makin tidak mengerti dengan gerak-gerik pemuda rambut abu-abu yang ikut berpetualang di _singularity_ aneh ini.

Yu menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengedepankan akal sehatnya. Pasti ada alasan di balik kenapa Da Vinci memerintahkan mereka untuk ke tempat ini, "Aku… kenal baik tempat ini, apa kau serius, Da Vinci-san? Kenapa harus di sini?"

"Karena di sini paling dekat sekaligus jelas energi magisnya. Ada beberapa titik lain, tapi ini paling dekat dengan di mana titik kalian berhenti tadi."

Yu menganggukkan kepala, ia hanya bisa menerima penjelasan dengan pasrah.

"Distrik Perbelanjaan menjadi seperti ini… bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Distrik Perbelanjaan Inaba seharusnya menjadi tempat kedua teramai, pertama adalah sekolah Yasogami di mana Yu pernah bersekolah selama setahun di sana. Tempat ini biasanya juga menjadi tempat di mana ia bisa bertemu dengan mudah teman-temannya. Oh, bicara dengan teman-temannya bagaimana mereka? Entah kenapa perasaan Yu makin tak enak saat kedua kaki makin melangkah ke dalam wilayah pusat belanja di Inaba.

Ia sampai di titik yang seharusnya tempat pandai besi milik Daidara dan disamping toko tempat ia jadi pelanggan dalam membeli senjata pasti ada pintu berwarna biru. Pintu yang menghubungkan dunia ini dengan Velvet Room, sebuah ruangan di mana hanya pemegang kontrak khusus bisa memasukinya.

Yu menyadari kalau pintu warna biru itu tidak ada, pandai besi Daidara juga terlihat sudah lama tak ada pemiliknya. Pintu dan bangunan sudah reyot.

"Narukami-san, tatapanmu tajam sekali menatap tembok antara toko mencurigakan dengan toko buku…"

Yu terhenti dari lamunannya, ia mengelus bagian belakang leher dan tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku mencari yang seharusnya ada di sini, tapi ternyata tak ada. Yah tak bisa dipungkiri… ini sepertinya dunia parale- MASTER, MASHU AWAS!"

Langsung Mashu mengangkat perisai miliknya dan melindungi mereka bertiga. Suara tembakan terdengar jelas, tiga peluru bertemu dengan perisai Mashu menciptakan suara nyaring.

"Luar biasa, kalian bisa membaca pergerakanku" suara tak dikenal membuka pembicaraan bersamaan dengan si penembak memperlihatkan diri.

Mata Yu membesar, entah sudah beberapa kali ia kehilangan ketenangan diri semenjak terpanggil sebagai Servant.

"…Naoto, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Ketiga pasang mata tertuju pada pemuda berambut mangkok warna abu-abu dengan katana.

…

Naoto Shirogane, seorang detektif termuda di Jepang. Dikenal sebagai Pangeran Detektif karena 'ketampanan' serta betapa kerennya ia saat menghadap kasus. Namun kenyataannya, si detektif muda berambut biru satu ini bukanlah seorang pangeran atau laki-laki, ia adalah perempuan yang menyamar. Alasannya? Karena banyak yang memandang dirinya rendah sebagai detektif termuda, penyamaran sebagai laki-laki hanya cara agar ia mendapat pengakuan di dalam dunia kepolisian.

Yu tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.

Gadis yang ia kenal sebagai salah satu teman dekat dan paling professional diantara anggota tim investigasi dulu terlihat bersenang-senang saat bersosialisasi dengan mereka. Ia bahkan menangkap beberapa senyuman kecil dari Naoto saat berkumpul membahas selain masalah yang serius. Tapi sekarang, mata biru Naoto telah hilang, berganti dengan warna kuning. Sebuah warna tak lazim menandakan ada yang salah, antara ini versi shadownya (membuat Yu berpikir, seberapa buruk dirinya versi dunia ini) atau seperti kasus Adachi atau Namatame di mana shadow bergabung dengan manusianya.

Berbeda dengan Yu, gadis mungil di depannya terkesiap.

"Senpai, kenapa bisa di sini? Senpai seharusnya berada di singgasana, kan? Jangan katakan aku melakukan… kesalahan?" suara Naoto seperti anak kecil, tak berdaya dan mungil.

Yu hanya mencatat kata singgasana di dalam otak, apa maksudnya?

"Uh… Naoto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" Yu berjalan ke depan, walaupun Mashu si demi servant berambut ungu muda mencoba mencegah Yu mendekati Naoto bermata kuning.

"Kenapa senpai bertanya padaku? Ini kan dunia yang senpai inginkan?"

Hah? Sungguh, Yu makin bingung. Sudah ia dipanggil menjadi servant, Inaba berubah menjadi seperti _Silent Hill_ dan sekarang kekacauan ini dikarenakan keinginan dirinya?

"Tunggu… kalian… kalian pasti penyusup yang dikatakan Rise-chan beberapa waktu yang lalu? Kalian… kalian ingin menghancurkan kerajaan milik senpai dan kau yang memakai wajah senpai, berani-beraninya! Sukuna-Hikona!"

Aura biru muncul dari badan Naoto, Yu menarik katana dari sarungnya. Tak ada cara lain selain bertarung kalau melihat keadaan Naoto sekarang.

"Mashu, lindungi Master! Teman-ah tidak, Naoto biasanya menggunakan skill _almighty_ sehingga cukup kuat untuk meledakkan kita"

"Ba-baiklah, Narukami-san!" Mashu memegang perisai dengan dua tangan, bersiap-siap melindungi sang master.

Yu langsung mengangkat katana dan menerjang Naoto dengan cepat.

"Izanagi!"

Ia tidak mau memberi kesempatan kepada detektif muda untuk menyerang karena berbeda dengannya, tipe serangan Naoto memiliki dampak luas, bukan untuk perseorangan lagi. Belum ditambah beberapa skill yang bisa menyebabkan kematian secara langsung.

Sebuah serangan listrik terarah ke Naoto, sayang mudah dihindari. Memang dalam soal kecepatan menyerang, Naoto kedua tercepat setelah Yosuke. Yu sendiri berada di urutan ketiga dan Kanji paling lambat namun memang paling tinggi dalam ketahanan.

Tapi bukan berarti Yu menyerang tanpa rencana, ia bersyukur kalkulasi yang ia telah siapkan saat sebelum menerjang benar-benar terjadi.

Saat Naoto bersiap menyerang Mashu yang memilih untuk bertahan, dari belakang ia tarik baju warna biru dan membanting badan gadis terebut. Yu meringis, ia jujur tidak ingin melukai teman versi parallel apalagi ditambah orang ini sebenarnya perempuan. Bersamaan dengan bantingan keras, Naoto mengerang kesakitan, persona miliknya hilang bersamaan dengan kesadaran.

Yu hanya bisa menatap Naoto dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Narukami-san tidak apa-apa kan?" Fujimaru yang paling sedikit bicara pada akhirnya bertanya, Yu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku… merasa tak enak menyerang Naoto sampai begini, apalagi aku tidak menyangka kekuatanku separah ini. Padahal tadinya hanya ingin menarik Naoto sehingga personaku bisa langsung menyerang dengan tipe zio" Yu menggendong badan Naoto dengan _bridal style_

Benar saja dugaan Yu, ia mengangkat badan Naoto tanpa merasa berat sama sekali.

"Itu karena parameter Yu-kun meningkat semenjak terpanggil sebagai servant" Da-Vinci muncul berbentuk hologram.

"Parameter?"

"Yup! Setiap orang memiliki kualitas dalam tubuhnya, mulai dari kekuatan, ketahanan hingga sirkuit magis dan _origin_ seseorang. Dipanggil sebagai _Servant_ biasanya membuat orang meningkat parameter standarnya, apalagi jika ternyata dia adalah demi servant atau pseudo servant di mana _Heroic Spirit_ atau dewa memakai vessel untuk bisa bermaterialisasi di dunia"

"Jadi secara tidak langsung kekuatanku jadi dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, pantas sejak tadi memakai Izanagi untuk melawan shadow tidak begitu melelahkan. Uh, masalahnya sekarang Naoto-kun pingsan ditambah karena suara kita bertarung tadi bisa mengundang banyak shadow lain, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" Yu berjalan duluan di depan sedangkan Mashu dan Fujimaru hanya mengangguk, mengikuti pemuda berambut abu-abu dari belakang.

Ketika kelompok kecil dari Chaldea telah pergi meninggalkan bagian utara Distrik Perbelanjaan Inaba, sebuah siluet menatap ketiga orang yang sedang berlari menghindari banyak shadow dengan tatapan tajam.

* * *

Author: chapter pendek karena bisa dibilang ini _arrow_ pertama kalau main FGO, jadi chapternya masih pendek-pendek

Oh Yu terlalu OP? Sebenernya keliatannya OP tapi skill dia bisa dibilang masih kalah dibanding dia sendiri kalau jadi Pseodo Servant (dan udah pasti jauh banget perbedaannya). Ini skill dia lebih jelasnya

 **Charisma of a Leader** : Ini skill dia yang unik, walaupun sejenis Charisma, cuma bisa aktif di antara orang-orang biasa (manusia) atau kalaupun Servant juga, syarat dia aktif kalau servant yang jadi timnya nggak ada skill charisma sama sekali. Ini juga cuma bisa aktif kalau dia dipilih jadi leader.

(Kalau di game FGO, dia 20% atk up, cooldown di maks level 6, dan cuma bisa aktif ditaro di depan party alias leadernya)

 **Victory Cry** : Skill dia paling kuat diantara semuanya, tapi kalau mau aktif harus dia hampir diambang batas kematian. Masalahnya lagi? Cuma bisa dipakai sekali.

(Di game ngebersihin debuff, heal maks 3000, dan guts sekali, CD? Nggak ada CD. Ini langsung nggak tersedia lagi sekali main)

 **Ziodyne/Maziodyne:** Skill stun dia, sayangnya bisa dihindari kalau servant atau seseorang punya kecepatan ( _agility_ ) di atas dia. Dan juga kalau punya magic resistance di atas skill ini yah… selamat juga

(Stun 50% lah, bisa dibersihin suramnya, CD 5)

Ini skill passive, maaf lupa ditaro

 **Magic Resistance** : dan yak, tergantung Persona dia. Cuma karena dia pakai Izanagi… rank dia lebih ke C karena sering pakai persona satu itu

 **Wild Card** : Wild Card ini bisa dibilang ngasih dia kesempatan, meningkatkan tingkat luck dia dan komunikasi dia apalagi kalau situasinya berhubungan sama Persona tapi nggak begitu ngaruh


	5. Naoto Shirogane

Author: MAAF ASTAGA. Maaf daku ngilang lama karena laptop rusak! Diservis gak bisa, jadinya harus beli lagi huweee (jadi curcol dia)

Author: Yaudah tanpa basa basi langsung aja cuss ke disclaimer sama warningnya.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Persona punya Atlus/P1 Studio, FGO punya Type-moon, DW, dan Aniplex

 ** **Warning**** : Gak ada kok!

* * *

Sebuah pesan hologram muncul dari alat komunikasi yang dipakai oleh Ritsuka Fujimaru, terlihat dari hologram sebuah peta dengan beberapa titik cahaya berwarna merah. Ia mendekati Yu yang sedang menggendong Naoto alias si gadis rambut biru di punggung. Kelompok kecil di antara kabut ini sedang berjalan menuju titik terdekat yaitu sungai yang mengaliri daerah Yasoinaba, sungai bernama Samegawa.

"Yu, lihat. Di peta yang dikirim Da Vinci-chan padaku terdapat beberapa titik penting. menurut dia, titik-titik ini terdapat adanya penyangga sekaligus energi magis juga."

Orang yang dipanggil oleh Fujimaru ikut melihat peta mini, ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Beberapa titik ini anehnya tempat yang biasa kukunjungi. Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu di gazebo sungai Samegawa. Selain itu juga untuk menunggu Naoto sadar. Mungkin membahas kenapa Inaba bisa begini juga terdengar bagus."

Kelompok tersebut sampai pada sebuah gazebo yang memang sengaja dibangun dekat dengan sungai untuk menikmati asrinya Samegawa. Sayang kabut pekat menghalangi pandangan sekaligus pemandangan asri dari sungai Samegawa. Biasanya sungai ini dipakai Yu untuk memancing karena memang cukup nyaman, ditambah suara gemericik air cukup menangkan hati,

Naoto direbahkan di tempat duduk gazebo. Kemudian orang-orang yang masih sadar berkumpul untuk berdiskusi.

"Jadi Master… kota kecil ini bernama Yasoinaba. Kejadian kabut ini sebenarnya berasal dari hati manusia. Kabut ini bocor dari dunia lain… sepertinya karena diriku di dunia ini tidak berhasil menghentikan Adachi-san."

Fujimaru mendengarkan penjelasan Yu dengan seksama, ia kemudian membuka mulut.

"Mungkinkah kita akan bertemu Yu versi dunia ini?"

Yu mendengar pertanyaan Fujimaru sedikit terkejut, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya? Jangan katakan ia harus melawan dirinya sendiri seperti Grand Prix waktu dulu!

"Hmm… mungkin saja, tapi semoga tidak juga. Walaupun aku sudah pernah melakukan hal tersebut dulu…" -versi __shadow__ palsu, Yu menambahkan di dalam hati. Ia jujur malas mengingat kejadian di mana ia harus bertarung dengan teman-teman bahkan orang dari Kirijo beberapa waktu lalu.

"Wah… pasti terasa aneh bertemu dirimu sendiri." Mashu akhirnya ikut angkat bicara, Yu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Badan Naoto mulai bergerak, mata biru gelap perempuan dengan pakaian ala steriotipikal detektif terbuka. Ia dengan panik bangun dari posisi tidur, mengagetkan rombongan dari Chaldea.

"Naoto, hei… hei… tenang." suara Yu penuh kekhawatiran, sayang percobaan untuk menenangkan justru menambah panik Naoto.

Naoto sekali lagi mengeluarkan senjata andalan berupa pistol, Yu mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Sekarang justru yang panik malah dari Yu sendiri, Fujimaru dan Mashu hanya bisa diam memperhatikan, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Lihat, lihat… aku tidak memakai katana, aku tidak akan menyerang oke? Tolong tenangkan dirimu dulu oke? Aku tidak berbahaya, dua orang yang bersamaku ini saja tidak kenapa-napa. Bahkan sudah kulindungi." Gerakan menelan ludah terlihat di leher Yu. Mendengar penjelasan pemuda berambut berak potongan mangkok membuat Naoto memilih menurunkan senjata dari posisi ingin menembak. Perempuan rambut biru itu lalu merendahkan pandangannya.

Naoto menghempaskan bokong ke rumput, kedua tangan memeluk kaki, "Ma-maaf Senpai, tapi… kau? Ah bukan, matamu saja abu-abu. Haha… astaga sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat warna abu-abu di kedua mata itu. Senpai bagaimana bisa?"

Yu menutup mata, ia mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi di Inaba berbeda dunia. ia dekati Naoto yang terlihat mungil dengan posisi memeluk kaki sendiri seperti itu. Yu ulurkan tangan kanan.

"Yah, aku mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Kalau begitu, mari kita kembalikan Inaba ini ke semula, kita selesaikan misteri… ah tidak masalah di sini oke?" Naoto mendongak, melihat wajah Yu yang ramah. Ia tertawa kecil sendiri dan menerima uluran tangan di hadapannya.

"Benar Yu-senpai. Kami payah ya, tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Kami terlalu sibuk dengan urusan tak penting sampai masalah utama tidak dipedulikan…"

Yu menggeleng, "bukan salah kalian. Memang pelakunya juga cukup mengejutkan kok di duniaku juga."

Mashu dan Fujimaru hanya tersenyum ke satu sama lainnya melihat interaksi dua orang saling kenal namun berbeda dunia di depan mereka.

…

Kelompok kecil tersebut mengobrol ringan, Yu memperkenalkan Fujimaru dan Mashu. Dua orang dari Chaldea menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan mereka, Naoto hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Yu menjelaskan kalau di dunia di mana ia berasal, Tim Investigasi berhasil memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai bahkan membuat Adachi mengaku di depan mereka.

"Perbedaannya yang sangat mencolok. Kalau boleh jujur, Senpai. Aku sakit hati olehmu!" wajah Naoto menunjukkan kesedihan lagi.

Yu terkejut, rasanya mendengar kata-kata tajam begitu cukup menohok,

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena Yu Narukami di sini penusuk dari belakang. Dia… seorang pengkhianat!"

Suara halilintar entah kenapa terdengar di telinga Yu. Ia langsung saja memuka mulut lebar dan tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Uhh… Yu?" Fujimaru mencolek Yu yang sedang jadi patung

Mashu ikut mendekat, ia memperhatikan wajah Yu dengan seksama, "Senpai, sepertinya Narukami-san terkena shock berat. Umm… Shirogane-san, perkataanmu terlalu tajam."

Naoto hanya bisa __sweatdrop__.

Yu yang telah sembuh dari keterkejutan sekaligus mematung masih terlihat tak bersemangat. Sudah banyak panggilan atau label tak enak diberikan. Mulai dari __bancho__ hingga gigolo terdengar (yang terakhir disebut oleh keponakan kesayangannya pula!), tapi pengkhianat bisa dibilang paling ekstrim. Ia tidak mau dicap pengkhianat astaga. Oh bicara tentang gigolo, nama yang disebutkan Nanako tapi berasal dari Margaret membuat ia teringat hal penting. Bagaimana keadaan Nanako dan sang paman, Dojima? Tapi ia mengingat keadaan Naoto. Semoga saja ia tidak sampai harus bertarung, walaupun itu artinya mereka tak selamat. Pasti sudah jadi shadow.

"Naoto, bagaimana Dojima dan Nanako…"

Naoto kembali bersedih, "mereka tidak selamat, Senpai. Apalagi Nanako."

Yu mengigit bibir bagian bawah. Ia sudah merasa kalau matanya mulai panas dan berair.

"... begitu ya."

Mashu dan Fujimaru tahu kalau dua nama yang disebut oleh Yu pasti orang dekat. Mereka juga jadi ikut merasa sedih.

 ** **PIP PIP****

Pesan hologram muncul lagi dari alat komunikasi, kembali pula wajah cantik dari Da Vinci menyapa empat orang tersebut.

"Ara? Sepertinya hawa yang dipancarkan sedikit suram begini. Apa aku memanggil di waktu salah?"

"Sepertinya-"

Penjelasan Fujimaru dipotong oleh Yu yang mendekat.

"Apa Da Vinci-san punya ide untuk menghentikan semua kekacauan ini? Apalagi terlalu lama di kabut begini tidak baik. Naoto baru saja terpisah dengan shadow, bisa jadi ia kembali jadi shadow kalau terlalu lama menghirup kabut." Suara Yu menjadi serius. Kesan sedih hilang terganti dengan wajah berapi-api.

"Nah aku baru saja mau membahas itu~ ingat kataku ada penyanggadi beberapa titik? Saat kalian bertarung dengan gadis rambut biru itu ada di dekatnya satu. Tapi kalian malah lupa menghancurkannya. Coba kalau dihancurkan, energi __kekkai__ tidak akan begitu kuat jadi kekacauan ini bisa hilang."

Yu hanya tepok jidat, Fujimaru tertawa garing, sedangkan kedua perempuan di samping para laki-laki hanya menghela nafas lelah. Da Vinci hanya terkikik geli.

Bahu Yu yang tegap jadi lemas, "Mau tak mau kita harus kembali ke Distrik Perbelanjaan…"

"Tenang senpai! Aku bisa bertarung juga. Mungkin tadi pingsan, tapi tenang. Aku sudah pulih kok! Oh ya, kalian berdua, mohon kerja samanya." Naoto langsung mengisi pistolnya dengan peluru.

Mashu dan Fujimaru saling pandang, kemudian sebuah senyuman hangat terkembang di bibir masing-masing.

"Kami, juga mohon bantuan Shirogane-san dalam menyelesaikan misi ini!" keduanya membungkuk.

Yu memegang erat katananya, "Baiklah semua, ayo kita kembali ke Distrik Perbelanjaan."

Keempat orang yang sebenarnya tak ada ikatan pada awalnya langsung saja dekat karena memiliki satu tujuan. Keempatnya juga sekarang berjalan beriringan meninggalkan sungai Samegawa untuk kembali ke tempat di mana mereka menemukan Naoto. Dalam perjalanan mereka bicara banyak hal, tapi semuanya hanya bertopik ringan untuk melepas tekanan.

* * *

Author: Iya dia nggak OP :') tapi lumayan kalau gratis. Eh saya lupa kalau dia bakalan jadi unit gratis, kalau versi gacha… ada deh

Makasih yah udah sabar nungguin. Makasih juga buat yang follow dan jadiin favorit. Saya terharu

Minako: Author sana ngelakuin minta maaf secara ekstrim. Gak tanggung jawab banget sih sampe berbulan-bulan

Author: makasih loh buat semangatinnya, Minako. Oh sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
